villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ixona
Ixona is the main antagonist of the horror-based game ''Waxworks. ''She is a Gypsy witch and servant of the demon Beelzebub who cursed the player's family, causing them to set out to stop the curse from ever taking effect. History During an unknown point in history (presumably the middle ages), Ixona attempted to steal a chicken that belonged to an ancestor of the main protagonist. However, she was caught by the protagonist and a group of other angry citizens. As punishment for her theft (and presumably also because of her witchcraft), Ixona had her hand chopped off by the player's ancestor. Angry at this action, she placed a curse on the ancestor's family; whenever the family would bear twins, one twin would be good and help others, while the other would become a servant of Beelzebub and perform evil deeds. Although Ixona was later executed for her witchcraft, her curse would last and take effect throughout the ages, causing numerous horrific things to happen as a result of the evil twins' actions. In the present day, the player arrives at his recently deceased uncle Boris' waxworks museum, which he has inherited, along with his twin brother Alex. Alex (who remains unconscious for unknown reasons) is set to become the next evil twin as per Ixona's curse, and so Boris (whose spirit is contained within his crystal ball) assists his nephew in travelling back in time via his magical wax displays so they can slay the four most evil ancestors. After successfully defeating all the evil twins, the player returns to the current era and is bestowed a gift from his uncle in the form of relics related to his vanquished foes; the amulet formerly worn by the High Priest of Anubis, a vial containing the toxin of the Evil One, Jack the Ripper's knife, and Vladimir's ring. The player travels back to Ixona's time, where they find her in the midst of being punished for her crimes. While using the amulet to protect themselves from Ixona's magic (and prevent her from knowing they have come from the future), the player throws the vial of toxin on the witch to confuse her, and shoots her in the eye with a crossbow they have acquired after her hand is chopped off. As Ixona is writhing in pain on the ground, the player plunges the knife into her throat, killing her, and returns to the present using the ring (however, Ixona will still place the curse if any of the items are used incorrectly or not in order). Finally, the player returns to the current era and revives his brother Alex. With Ixona's death, the curse has been broken and thus Alex is saved from becoming an evil brother. In addition, all evils committed by the evil twins have been erased as time has been altered as a result of the last good twins actions. However, while recalling the events that just occurred (as he believes them to be just a dream he had) Alex states that the witch had placed a curse on the man slaying her that turned the man into a demon, implying that Ixona had done so to the protagonist before her death. Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Heretics Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Satanism Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind